Baby Pictures
|season = 3 |number = 4 |overall = 71 |airdate = November 2, 1953 |production = 3-4 / 071 |imdb = tt0609218 |writer = Bob Carroll Jr. Madelyn Pugh Jess Oppenheimer |director = William Asher |previous = "Equal Rights" |next = "Lucy Tells the Truth" |image = |imagewidth = 300px}} http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/BlowingCandles.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/BaseballCap.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/HystericalApplebys.jpg Baby Pictures was the 71st episode of I Love Lucy, also the 4th episode of Season 3 of the series. The episode, was directed by William Asher, originally aired on CBS-TV on November 2, 1953. Synopsis The Ricardos have decided they're not going to brag about their new baby. Plot Lucy, Ricky, and the Mertzes are positively nauseated by Carolyn and Charlie Appleby's constant doting on their son, Stevie. Every time they meet with the Applebys, the entire conversation centers around Stevie and his baby pictures. Lucy orders Ricky not to show the Applebys the new baby pictures of Little Ricky, because she doesn't want to act like the Applebys. But after another sickening night of continual Stevie gossip, as well as the Applebys inferring that their child is better than Little Ricky, Lucy and Ricky can't resist showing the Applebys THEIR pictures. Soon after, Lucy wants to go for round 2 with Carolyn. So, she unexpectedly drops by Carolyn's apartment one day, hoping that Carolyn's apartment and self will be in disarray. Lucy doesn't get her thrill, though, as Carolyn is able to quickly clean everything up while Lucy climbs the stairs. The meeting starts off with Lucy and Carolyn making subtly bombastic remarks about one another's child, but it soon turns into an all-out war. When Lucy tells Ricky what happened, Ricky is upset, because he's supposed to do a show show for Charlie's TV station. He tells Lucy that she's better make up with Carolyn no matter what. How does Lucy arrive at compromise with Carolyn? During the TV show, Lucy brings out Stevie, introducing him as the "most bea Trivia *This is the first time Lucy and Carolyn's friendship is shown to be more of a rivalry. In the handful of episodes Carolyn appeared in before this episode, she really didn't have much of a personality/role other than being just another member of the Wednesday Afternoon Fine Arts League. From here on out, she is always shown to be snobby and trying to get one up on Lucy. *Little Ricky and Stevie grow up as good friends, but we don't find this out until episode #166. *Some of the most hilarious parts of this episode are the Ricardo's and Mertze's reactions to the Appleby's boring baby pictures. Fred's reactions are the best, and they sadly can't be quoted below, because they are solely facial expressions and nonverbal responses. *This is the first time we ever get to see Charlie Appleby, although he was mentioned for the first time in episode #69. The next time we see him (in episode #166), he will be played by a different actor. *The baby playing Stevie had just gotten over the measles before playing his role on the show. *In this episode, Steve is 13 months old, meaning that Little Ricky is also 13 months old, according to episode #166's information of the two boys only being born four days apart. Starring *Lucille Ball ... as Lucy Ricardo *Desi Arnaz ... as Ricky Ricardo *Vivian Vance ... as Ethel Mertz *William Frawley ... as Fred Mertz Guest starring *Hy Averback ... as Charlie Appleby *Doris Singleton ... as Caroline Appleby *Joseph and Michael Mayer ... as Little Ricky Ricardo Category:Season 3 Episodes